Advanced Health Potion
Basic Information The Advanced Health Potion is a healing-potion that will instantly heal 600 of your player character's Health points (shown on the red bar above your quickslots), no matter if in full armor or without wearing any. In comparison, a Basic Health Potion now heals 250 Health points at once, and a Mushroom of any type can heal up to 320 Health points in 15 seconds (not instantly in contrast to Advanced Health Potions). How to obtain Since November 16th 2017, each Creativerse player can now claim one free Login Chest every 4 hours (up to 2 Login Chests every 8 hours). They will randomly contain one of four possible item sets. The most common set includes 2 Advanced Health Potions, the more uncommon Login Chests will contain 5 Advanced Health Potions. Other than that, Advanced Health Potions can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. Already crafted Advanced Health Potions currently cannot be obtained from any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor from any Creatures. The content of Login Chests can differ, especially during event-times. Login Chests were introduced to Creativerse for the first time during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017. Players could obtain one free Idol Login Chest every 4 hours (up to 2 Login Bundles every 8 hours). These Login Bundles randomly contained either 2 or 5 Advanced Health Potions. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for the Advanced Health Potion is unlocked by crafting or obtaining a Basic Health Potion (like from any corrupted Creature). Basic Health Potions can be crafted from a starting crafting recipe in your Crafting Menu. This recipe is already unlocked on all game worlds when starting to play Creativerse. How to craft To craft 4 Advanced Health Potions at a time in your Crafting Menu, you'll need: * 2 Leafi Leaves of most kinds (can also be also Autumn Leafi Leaves, Night Leafies, Night Twiggies, Dried Leafi Leaves or Mossy Leafi Leaves), obtainable by either killing or pet-harvesting from these Leafies (except for Corrupted Leafies) * 4 Mushrooms of any kind (either Red Mushrooms, Brown Mushrooms or rare Glowing Mushrooms) * and 2 BossHog Tusks obtained by either killing or pet-harvesting aggressive BossHogs that spawn in Savannah Biomes during day and night Cafting an Advanced Health Potion is an unlocking requirement for the crafting recipe for Speed Potions (but not for Health Regeneration Potions any longer since April 2017). How to use To consume Advanced Health Potions, put (a stack) of them into any of your slots on your quickbar, choose this quickslot and use the potion by clicking your right mouse-button. Alternatively you can drag consumables with your left mouse-button from the inventory or a quickslot over your player character's portrait on the right side of the inventory. You can use Advanced Health Potions during any fights or when taming Creatures too. Best select the quickslot with your Health Potions first before starting to tame. Then, while continually holding down the left mouse button (by default) to tame a creature, you can now and then click your right mouse button or type the number of the according quickslot (by default) to consume a potion and be healed. Since update R41 in April 2017, all potions have a very short cooldown of ca. 3 seconds. So you will have to wait a little after drinking one Advanced Health Potions until you can gulp down another potion to heal up completely. As soon as your player character is at full health, you won't be able to inadvertently use up any more Advanced Health Potions though and can't waste them for nothing. Basic Health Potions, Advanced Health Potions, Health Regeneration Potions, Red Mushrooms, Brown Mushrooms and Glowing Mushrooms, healing Food made from Mineral Water, as well as the healing effects of Healing Beacons and Mineral Water all have their separate cooldowns, so you can use these healing measures parallel right away without having to wait. Since update R41, Beds of any type will restore player characters to full health too when sleeping while also speeding up the rest of the day to turn into nightfall or turn night into dawn. An attack or elemental damage over time can wake your player character immediately though. Category:Crafted Category:Potions Category:Consumables Category:Login Bundle Content